Bubble Drink Sehunna (ONESHOT KAIHUN Ver)
by mrs.arale
Summary: kaihun - cinta matinya uri sehunnie :)


JUDU L : Bubble Drink Sehunna (ONESHOT KAIHUN Ver.)

CAST : KIM JONG IN (Kai ) , OH SEHUN (Sehunna) , EXO .

TYPE : Sweet ,romance

Nb :maaf masih banyak typo dan maaf ini masih perlu banyak belajar.

-Happy Reading -

Author POV …

Kai dan sehun adalah pasangan kekasih yang serasi ,tapi entah mengapa kisah percintaan mereka selalu saja diwarnai pertengkaran karena hal hal kecil .Pertengkaran karena masalah siapa yang pakai kamar mandi duluan ,siapa yang giliran cuci piring atau karena urusan hati seperti cemburu ,tapi tak jarang mereka terlihat sangat sweet juga sebenarnya. Itu sudah jadi tontonan para hyung nya di dorm EXO setiap hari .Memang pasangan ajaib,itu julukan yang hyungdeulnya sematkan pada berjauhan mereka seperti saling kesepian ,tapi saat berdekatan mereka sudah seperti Tom And Jerry.

Suatu hari di SME Building ,September 2013.

"kai ah ,pulang latihan nanti kita mampir ke kedai bubble drink sebentar ya ?"pinta sehun pada namja berkulit tan yang saat ini sedang sibuk berlatih dance .

"aku tidak mau !aku lelah !"sahut kai dingin.

Author POV ….

Sehun mengerti kainya saat ini pasti sangat lelah karena ia harus tetap latihan dance bersama lay hyung lebih lama dibandingan dirinya dan member lainnya,kai dan lay hyung dipasangkan untuk duet tentu sehun harus memaklumi rasa lelah kai yang memang membuat mood nya ikut ikutan menyebalkan.

Sekalipun sehun mengerti ,tapi hatinya cukup sedih dengan sikap dingin kai,,karena bukan hanya kepada hyungdeulnya saja kai berubah ,tapi kepadanyanya juga .

Biarpun sedih ,sehun tidak pernah memperlihatkannya,itu bisa membuat harga dirinya sebagai namja terlihat menyedihkan .ia hanya mengangguk atau berlalu meninggalkan kai. Setelah menghadiahi kai dengan lemparan handuk bekas menyeka keringatnya.

Sehun POV …

"tapi apa harus dia bersikap dingin seperti itu ,cih menyebalkan !"gerutu sehun sambil meninggalkan kai yang hanya meliriknya .

'Baiklah aku akan pergi sendiri saja kalau begitu 'pikir sehun sembari membereskan tasnya .

Tapi ternyata ada salah seorang hyungnya mendengar percakapan sehun dengan kai ,dan ia pun merasa iba karena sehun sepertinya dari guratan kekecewaan di wajah nan putih tanpa noda milik tanpa pikir panjang ia menghampiri sehun dan berkata akan menemani sehun membeli bubble drink langganannya ,ia adalah Tao pun tersenyum .

Tapi …

kai mendengar tawaran tao kepada sehun ,seolah olah itu adalah ajakan kencan .kai cemburu sekali.

Kai pun menjadi kesal .

"AAARRGGGHHH…"umpat kai mengagetkan para hyung nya .kai pun segera pergi keluar dari ruang dance .sehun tersadar kalau kainya itu pasti marah ,karena mendengar obrolannya dengan tao mengejar kai dan berhasil menarik salah satu tangan kai ,tapi kai menepisnya kasar dan berbalik seraya berkata "sana pergi beli minuman bodohmu itu oh sehun!dan sekalian saja kalian pergi berkencan !aku tidak peduli lagi tentang dirimu"ujar kai sambil memandang sehun penuh amarah .

"isshhh baiklah kalau itu maumu dasar kkamjong bodoh !"balas sehun sambil memukul wajah kai dengan pun berbalik meninggalkan kai yang terjatuh karena menerima pukulan sehun.

Sehun POV ..

"kaijong pabboya!dasar hitam legam!enak saja menyuruh ku berkencan dengan tao gege !apa yang ada dipikirannyah sih !awas ya aku tinggalkan baru tau rasa kau ! aahhhh !

Sehun terus saja menggerutu ,memaki dan berkomat kamit selama di perjlanan pulang ke dorm.

Ia tidak jadi mampir ke kedai bubble drink dengan tao atau pun seorang diri ,,mood nya kacau berantakan ,ini semua gara gara kai .

Kai POV ….

"sakit juga pukulan sehun .dasar namja keterlaluan ia mau selingkuh didepanku lagi !aigoo mana pakai pukul segala lagi !"gerutu kai saat beristirahat sambil memegang sudut bibirnya yang sedikit luka.

"Tapi apa ia serius mau ,meninggalkan aku ?"runtuk kai dalam hati .

"ini tidak bisa ..aku harus minta penjelasannya sejelas jelasnya ."pikirnya lagi.

Dorm ,pukul 00.05

"kami pulang "seru lay hyung .tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"sepertinya yang lain sudah tidur hyung "sahut kai dibelakang lay.

"iya,aku rasa begitu .baiklah kau pergi istirahat ya kai .aku masuk kamar dulu ."ujar lay berjalan menuju kamarnya bersama tao.

"nde ,selamat malam hyung "jawab kai yang terduduk di kursi meja makan .

"selamat malam "sahut lay sambil menutup pintu .

Tinggallah kai seorang diri ….ia berjalan menuju kamar sehun dan suho hyung .

Ia melihat apakah sehunnya masih bangun atau sudah tidur juga .

Tapi ternyata sehun sudah tidur tapi terlihat gelisah .

Kai mendekati kasur sehun,ternyata sehun demam dan didengarnya sehun mengigau tidak jelas.

"bubble tea ,,choco bubble…mau…"igau sehun.

"mmmminuman bodoh katanya "ucap sehun sambil menangis.

"aku hanya mau minumm itu,dia suruh aku kencan dengan orang laiiinnn…"hikss sehun terus menangis.

"kai pabbo!benciii kkamjong bodoh!"ia terus saja mengigau.

"kai saranghae ,pabboya…"

"Kaijong dongdong,bodoh luar biasa…"itu igauan sehun yang terdengar oleh kai yang saat ini tertegun disamping sehun.

Kai yang mendengar igauan sehun pun ,mengesal dan tak terasa kai meneteskan air matanya sambil menggenggam tangan sehun.

"maafbaby ,,mianheyo …"bisik kai di telinga sehun yang masih saja mangigau.

Setelahnya kai segera mengambil kompresan dan membangunkan para hyung nya .

Dan kai menjaga sehun semalaman karena ia tidak mau meninggalkan sehun sedikitpun.

Esok paginya….

"euunghhhh…"sehun menggeliat pelan,dan tersadar ada seseorang yang tertidur disebelahnya.

Iya dia kai …

"tapi kenapa ia disini ?sejak kapan ?"bisiknya

Kai yang merasakan sehun menggeliatpun terbangun.

"kau sudah bangun baby ,,bagaimana keadaanmu hunnie ah?"Tanya kai masih khawatir.

"waeyo?sedang apa kau disini?pantas saja sempit"ujar sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan kai malah bersiap bangun .

"mau kemana chagi ?"Tanya kai lagi .

"tidak usah mengurusiku kau lelah .sana pergi istirahat di kamarmu!"sahut sehun dingin.

"bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengurusimu chagi,kau kan pacarku ,orang yang sangat aku cintai."balas kai sambil berusaha memegang kening sehun ,tapi segara di cegah oleh sehun.

"yak ,hentikan !berhentilah bersikap seperti itu kalau kau tidak benar benar menyayangiku !itu sangat memuakkan!aku mau istirahat!"hardik sehun dengan lirikan tidak suka.

"enak sekali sebentar kau bilang aku pacarmu ,sebentar kau menyuruhku berkencan dengan namja lain"sindir sehun

Suho masuk kedalam kamar untuk membawakan sehun bubur dan obat.

"ommo ,ada apa ini ?"tanyanya sambil duduk di kasurnya sendiri.

"hyung ,suruh kai keluar aku tidak mau melihatnya!"pinta sehun kepada suho.

"HAH?"suho bingung.

"sayaaaang kenapa kau begitu?maaf kan aku ndee?"ujar kai sedih

"tentu aku benar benar menyayangimu "lanjutnya sambil mengelus lembut poni sehun .

"bohong !sejak kemarin kau sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi !pergi!"usir sehun

Suhopun angkat bicara,,,

"kai sebaiknya biarkan sehun beristirahat dulu ya…"usul suho .

"hmmm,,baiklah ,tapi pastikan dia makan ya hyung ."pinta kai sedih.

Kai pun keluar dari kamar sehun dengan langkah gontai.

"hunnie,,kennapa kau begitu?semalaman kai yang terus menjagamu ."Tanya suho penasaran.

"ia sudah tidak menginginkan ku lagi hyung ,kemarin ia menyuruhku berkencan dengan tao gege "isak sehun .

"ya sudah tenangkan dirimu ya ,,nanti kalian harus bereskan dengan baik baik ."pinta suho sambil menatap iba.

Setelah makan dan minum obat ,sehun pun tertidur.

Dibalkon….

"baby ,,maafkan aku .."ujar kai lirih.

"sebenarnya kalian kenapa sih ?"Tanya suho yang baru keluar dari kamar sehun dan langsung mencari kai yang ternyata ada di balkon.

"iya ini salah ku hyung ,,kemarin aku marah marah kepada hunnie…"

"aku mengatakan bubble drink minuman bodoh dan menyuruhnya pergi kencan dengan tao gege"kai menjelaskan.

"itu karena aku merasa stress dengan persiapan pertunjukan kita ,aku merasa sangat lelah ."

"bagaimana ini hyung ?bagaimana kalau sehunna ingin putus dengan ku ?"kai mulai berkaca kaca .

"ah ,itu tidak akan terjadi ..hunnie kan sangat menyayangimu kai ah ..hanya mungkin dia butuh waktu "suho menasehati dengan bijak.

"aku harap seperti itu hyung ,,bisa mati aku kalau kehilangan hunnah "ujar kai sambil mengelap air mata yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi .

"ia mudah mudahan ,ngambeknya hunnie cepat reda nde "suho mengamini.

Malamnya …..

Kai masuk ke kamarsehun ,karena menurut D.O hyung ,hunna sudah tidur setelah makan sup ayam dan obat demamnya.

Dipandaginya dalam dalamdan dikecupnya kening sehun pelan ,takut sehun terbangun.

"baby ,jeongmal mianhe,maafkan perkataankuyang menyakiti hati mu hunnah,aku benar benar khilaf,aku sangat menyesal ,sungguh,saranghaeyo…"ucap kai lirih.

Tanpa kai sadari ,sehun mendengar semua ucapan kai dengan sangat jelas.

"kau menyebalkan!"sahut sehun sambil balik menatap kai.

"apa kau tau ,semenyebalkan apa dirimu kaijong?"tanyanya lagi.

kai mengangguk mengakui tindakannya.

"tapi aku bisa apa ?"ucap sehun pelan

"kai ah ….saranghae…jangan bersikap seperti kemarin lagi ya,kau sangat menyebalkan sekali"sahut sehun sambil menggenggam tangan kai.

"aku memaafkanmu"lanjut sehun sambil tersenyum hangat.

Kai sangat bahagia ,sehunnya berbaik hati mau memaafkannya.

"gomawo chagi,maaf untuk semuanya ."ujar kai sambil memeluk sehun dengan erat dan mengecup bibir sehun.

"aku berjanji,jika kau ingin bubble drink kapan pun aku akanmembelikannya,sesibuk apapun,selelah tidak akan mengatakan hal hal seperti kemarin yang akan membuatku pasti menyesal."janji kai sambil menatap dalam sehundan tersenyum sangat tampan.

"baiklah ,aku pegang janji mu baby.."sahut sehun sambil melumat bibir kai dengan mesra.

"aku sangat merindukanmu chagi,rasanya sampai sulit bernafas"aku kai.

"aku pun kai ah,tapi kemarin aku sangat marah sekali "sahut sehun yang berada di pelukan kai.

"bagaimana rasa pukulan ku hah?cukup kuat bukan ?"Tanya sehun lagi.

"ndee sangat sakit"ucap kai cemberut.

Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"jika kau seperti itu lagi ,aku benar benar akan berkencan dengan namja lain .lihat saja "ancam sehun serius.

"andweeeee…."mohon kai sambil mengelengkan kepalanya .ekspresinya lucu sekali.

"hahahahaaa aku hanya bercanda baby …"tawa sehun renyah merasa berhasil menundukkan kai.

Beginilah akibatnya ,jika kai tidak mu membelikan sehunnie bubble drink,,sehunnya akan ngambek.

Hahahahahaaa ada ada ajah

-END-

Gomawo ,maaf ini FF geje abis hahhahaa …

Dan kalau menurut chingu masih banyak yang ga sesuai ,boleh di kritik yah

Gomawo *bow*


End file.
